


Little, Sharp Razors

by littlemissnicole



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Female runner 5 - Freeform, Fluffy, Gen, Post Runaway baby but pre fall of Able idk, clipping baby nails: harrowing, really just... a general spot w/ sara as an infant still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissnicole/pseuds/littlemissnicole
Summary: Sam discovers the easiest way to trim baby nails. Fluff.





	Little, Sharp Razors

“Aw, Sara,” Sam says, as the baby bursts into tears. “Watch your tiny baby nails, yeah?”  
  


“Did she scratch herself _again_?” Maxine asks, hurrying over to them.   
  


“Unfortunately,” Sam says, bouncing Sara to try and soothe her crying. “She nearly took my eye out earlier when she was waving her hands about, too.” He looks up at Maxine. “Maybe we should clip her nails?” 

Maxine nods. “There should be baby nail clippers in with one of the presents we got from the baby shower, let me see if I can find them.”    
  


It takes a bit of digging, but she eventually unearths them with a small “Ah-ha!”    
  


Sam lays Sarah on her back, and she stares up at them to coo happily. Paula and Runner Five, usually the ones to trim Sara’s nails, are out and about on the base- Paula’s out on her shift in the hospital, and Five is out in the fields, helping tend to crops. 

  
“Alright, Sara,” Sam says, taking hold of one of her tiny fingers. “Hold still for Daddy, please,” And he slides the clippers under her nail and-  
  


Her hand jerks, coming up towards her mouth, and the clippers catch on nothing. “Aw, _Sara_ -“   
  


He tries for a few more minutes, mostly missing, once actually managing to get her thumb clipped, but not without doing it too short and hurting her, at which point Maxine gently bumps him out of the way and takes the clippers from his hand. Sam scoops Sara up and bounces her, apologizing until she calms down.    
  


“Maybe we should just wait for Paula and 5?” Maxine asks, raising an eyebrow at Sam. He nods, relieved. 

—-

It takes about an hour before 5 comes in, dirty clothes bundled under her arm and looking freshly showered.    
  


“Five!” Sam cheers quietly, holding a dozing Sara. “A little help?”    
  


Five holds her hands out for Sara, but Sam puts her down on his bunk and holds out the nail clippers. Max has disappeared to do her shift in the comms shack, and Paula should be back to relieve Sam of Sara so he can start his shift in laundry within the hour.   
  


Five nods in understanding, but scoops Sara back up, humming as loud as she can to soothe her fully into sleep.    
  


After a few minutes, Sara has been asleep long enough for Five to put her back down, and she snags the clippers from the bed, next to where Sam’s sitting near the head of the bed.    
  


“ _Oh,_ ” Sam says in understanding. “No wonder you can do this so easily.”   
  


_‘Paula showed me,’_ Five signs, finishing up one hand and moving on. ‘ _She said that’s how her family always did it.’_ She hesitates for a second, nervously cracking the knuckles on the hand not holding the clippers. ‘ _I wasn’t around my-‘_ She hesitates, and then finger spells in ASL ’n-e-p-h-e-w’ ‘ _when he was this small, so I don’t know if this is how my sister and mom used to do it.’_   
  


“Well, it certainly makes the whole process easier,” he allows, and shows her the BSL sign for nephew. She copies it, and then finishes Sara’s other hand, seeing that he managed to get at least one finger done.   
  


Sam pulls on the arm closest to him until Five’s in front of him, her free hand coming up tosmooth her loose, growing-out hair out of her face. She needs to get her undercut touched up- usually Sam or Jodie will do it, but their schedules have been so out of whack that it’s been touch and go on seeing anyone for longer than twenty minutes, between Sara and other Able duties.   
  


She leans in to kiss him, just an acknowledgement more than anything full of intent, ignoring the wolf-whistle coming from someone passing the open door. She laughs when Sam flips whoever it is a friendly bird, the familiar wheeze putting his heart at ease.    
  


Five climbs into the bed to straddle him, careful to avoid jostling Sara, not doing anything _just_ yet, but enjoying being in his space.   
  


Sam leans up, but startles back with red cheeks when Paula clears her throat in the doorway. “No, don’t stop on my account!” Paula says, cheekily. “Feel free, I’ll just grab Sara and go.”   
  


And she steps in and scoops up Sara, probably to take up space in the rec room until it’s time for tonight’s Demons and Darkness session.    
  


Five laughs again, smothering her face in Sam’s shoulder. He grins into her hair, smelling nothing but the harsh soap that’s left in the apocalypse, but then eventually taps her thighs as a signal for her to let him up. If Paula’s back from hospital duty, then that means he needs to get going before he’s _too_ late.   
  


Five shifts, but her hands cup his face and she gives him a soft kiss before she gets up, hiding a smile in her hand when he flops back instead, groaning.    
  


She takes one of his hands and hauls him to his feet, and shoves him towards the door. “Right, right. _Laundry,”_ he complains. “Bye, Five.”   
  


Five waves, making a heart with her hands and pushing it out towards him. 

  
“Yeah, I love you too,” He says, resigned. “I’ll see you later, yeah?”   
  


She nods, still smiling at him, waving her hands for him to get going.


End file.
